falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celtic Nation
Tribalism in the post-War world is not a phenomenon restricted to the barren wastes of the United States, on the contrary, post-apocalyptic Europe has seen the regression of its people to Medieval forms of living in great quantities. A prime example is the patchwork conglomerate of marauding tribes known as the Celtic Nation. Warlike, with a ravenous hunger to loot and pillage, the new Celts are a collection of warring nomadic clans laced together by a common culture, neo-pagan religion, and of course a well-earned reputation for stone-age barbarity. History Founding The revivalism of Celtic tribalism was founded in the panic and fallout that besieged Ireland after the bombs fell. While Ireland itself, being a small nation not interwoven in geopolitical affairs was largely spared any direct shots, it too was the victim of radiation and as cities went into the anarchic panic over it, people found ways to cope. In Castlebar in County Mayo, Connaught, one man had his own way. Andrew Lynch was a history professor at Castlebar University, specializing in pre-Roman Irish history, the days of when tribal Celtic clans ruled over Ireland. Their ability to fend for themselves, their tenacity in battle, their fearlessness, and their independent way of life had always enthralled him. A charismatic man with a deep connection to his students, many of whom were hundreds of miles from home as roads were closed and the Irish authorities tried to contain the chaos, Lynch became a foundation for them to rally around in those troubled days. And Lynch had an idea, his students were all well-versed in the histories of the proud-Celtic people, how they nomadically roamed the Irish countryside looking out for themselves. His plan was simple, as the modern world slipped into chaos, he would bring a small modicum of order by reverting to the Iron Age, his students would be his tribe and he would be their chief. Administering psychedelic drugs to them under the guise that they would protect his students from the on-setting radiation, he gathered them up and told them the time was now for them to flee to the countryside, that the Old Gods would protect them, and that he would lead them in the way of life they had all studied. Trusting their leader and under the influence of drugs, they gathered up what they would need and made a break off the locked-down campus. Being a firearms enthusiast, Lynch legally had in his possession a modern reproduction of an old single-action-army in .45LC and took it with him, the genesis of the revolver as a chieftain's symbol. It was only with his pistol that Lynch managed to get twenty-three students out of Castlebar University and the town itself, hijacking a van at gunpoint and speeding into the countryside. Once there, Lynch abandoned the van and led his students deep into the hills. Camping and moving around, they used what they had to forge weapons for hunting purposes and for war. Scared, on drugs, and fanatically devoted to their power-hungry demagogue, the university students were the first new Celtic tribe, the Lynch Clan. And as radiation set across Ireland, they survived, however, mutated slightly. Their initial health and connection to nature ensured that they survived with the radiation, and from it, their bodies didn't wither, rather they were stimulated. Their hair grew wildly, their muscles strengthened, their stamina increased, their senses heightened, and their mental capacity was diminished. Over the course of a year, the seventeen who survived enjoyed their newfound mutations to become vicious and deadly warriors in fallout and fear-ridden Ireland. When they came across survivors with food or anything they wanted, they hesitated not to kill them brutally with melee weaponry like the Celts of old as they forged their new Celtic identity. Expansion First Grand Council Great Celtic War The Twenty-Two Moons The Time of Blood and Tears The Virgin Queen The Second Grand Council The Shame of the North The Mercy of Danu Present Society Celtic society is simple with a four-tiered class system. The warriors make up the aristocracy, under them are the druids and intellectuals, and beneath them are the laborers, those Celts who lack the strength for war or the mind for religion but who are still Celt by blood and above the slaves who comprise the fourth class. Due to the fact that in many clans, the duties of the laborers and slaves are identical, some contend that the system is three-tiered with the third tier, the working tier having two subcategories; slave and free. Warriors As in the days of old, the warriors are the aristocracy of the Celtic Tribes. Strength is seen as the blessing of the gods and the blessing of the gods is seen as the divine mandate to lead. The warriors are those men and women in physical condition who can furnish a weapon and pass through the Celtic Rite. Survival of the Celtic Rite elevates one to a warrior, failure de-elevates one to a laborer, and death in it leads to obvious death. Warriors marry warriors, it is forbidden for them to have romantic or sexual relations with members of the laboring class or slaves although sexual relations between warriors and druids is not only acceptable but obligatory. Anyone may become a warrior by passing the rite, indeed, children of laborers are subjected to the training regimen of warrior children in hopes that they may transcend their parents' class. As a warrior, a man or woman enjoys the fullest extent of rights in Celtic society. They have the right to take what they please from their enemies, they have first priority when it comes to divvying up foodstuffs, they have the right to engage in polygamous marriages, and the right to speak before the Chieftain. Only warriors and druids may ever offer counsel to the Chieftain or petition for a redress of grievances and the druids may only do so when they are compelled to do so by the gods. A warrior is a warrior for life and is responsible for keeping themselves in physical shape to fight and for maintaining their weapon. While they are the upper class, they actually make up a sizeable chunk of Celtic society, fifty percent of Celts are warriors meaning that what most would consider the "oppressed" or second-class is actually a minority when the druids (who are also endowed with many rights) are counted in. Their sole duty is combat for their Chieftain. The Chieftain of a tribe must be a warrior and gains his position by druid appointment. When a chieftain dies, the druids commune with the gods and mark a man or woman in their tribe for the lofty position. As Chieftain, a Celt enjoys absolute power. Their divine mandate makes their word law with no limitations placed upon them with the catch that if the gods convey to the druids that they have revoked their mandate, the chieftain must engage in a ritual suicide. Failure to kill themselves is considered a disgrace upon the chieftain's whole family and results in said family being exiled from the tribe. Druids It has been observed by many outsiders that while the warriors are the aristocrats of the Celtic Nation, the druids are the ones with the true power. Only 5% of the population, the druids are mystics. Exclusively male, druids are selected at birth by other druids for training in the mystic arts. Memorizing ritual chants and all aspects of the Celtic pagan religion by heart, the druids are responsible for communing with the deities, for performing ritual human and animal sacrifices, for anointing warriors once they have completed the Celtic Rite, and for counseling their chieftain on the will of the Gods. Druids enjoy all rights of the warriors save for the right to marry. Druids may not enjoy a romantic relationship with any woman, however, they are permitted to enjoy sexual ones. It is the Celtic law that druids have the right to sleep with any woman, however since sexual relations with lower classes is also forbidden, they must sleep with unwed warriors who are considered to have an obligation to please the druids to a reasonable extent. Druids are not fighters, however, they are quite skilled in swinging ceremonial daggers which they maintain and polish to a high sheen and use for sacrifice. They wear robes and have a deep attraction to groves where they believe the spirits of the gods inhabit. Their sacrifices are normally performed here. In addition to being mystic men, the druids are also the creative class of Celtic society. They act as warrior bards, composing ballads of wars and gods. They are the keepers of the histories of both their individual tribes and the greater nation. They record the histories via written records inscribed usually on stone. However, as part of their secrecy, the language they write these records on is known but to the druids. Indeed not even a Chieftain has the right to unlock the secret of literacy and thus the only ones with actual knowledge of what the tablets say at all are the druids. Laborers The laborers are the second smallest class, making up twenty percent of Celtic society. These are those who never passed or undertook the Celtic Rite and are thus delegated to menial tasks such as manual labor. They do the hunting, make the clothing, cook, clean, carry heavy loads, and other chores however as Celts by blood they have rights to worship the gods and are entitled respect. Their lives cannot be taken without approval from the chieftain, unlike slaves whose lives are forfeit at the whims of their owners. Slaves The slaves are twenty-five percent of the Celtic nation and the lowest of the low. By law, Celts cannot be slaves thus, all slaves are either captives or the children of captives. When a Celt takes prisoners, it is their right to make them into their slaves. While warriors are forbidden from sexually abusing slaves as it would interfere with the prohibition on physical relationships with those of lesser classes, warriors may treat their slaves however they wish. Since the warrior who took the slave spared their slaves' life to make them a captive, it is thought that the warrior has the right to go back on that decision at any time with their slave or that slave's children. Slaves share all duties as laborers but are forbidden from learning the religion of the Celts and enjoy no guarantee of rights with their masters deciding what privileges they are entitled to. Culture & Customs Celtic culture is unique. Life is short and violent in the nation. Life, while it has its value is seen as fragile and expandable. Death is not the feared unbeatable foe it was in the old world, instead accepted as a part of life. The Celts have built a culture around a nomadic way of violent life. To outsiders, their customs seem strange and bizarre, but to those on the inside, it is all seen as necessary to their ways of life. To the Celts, strength is everything, those lacking in strength are seen as inferior, their beliefs are rather Darwinian; simple to understand and deadly in the application. Chieftain's Badge It takes little observation to note that 99% of all Celts use melee weaponry exclusively. However, some have noted that in the hands of some are revolvers. Celtic teachings shun firearms as unnatural weapons which are not to be relied on due to their tendency to break. However, a revolver is essential to every chieftain. To the chieftain, the revolver is considered a badge of office, no man or woman may be chieftain without a revolver and finding a revolver is considered a blessing by the gods for that warrior to make their own tribe. This is quite rare as few Irishmen had private handguns at all due to strict firearm laws before the war and the Irish military had phased out revolvers long before the war. To the Celts, revolvers hold religious symbolism. Andrew Lynch, the first Celt and founder of the first tribe used a revolver as his symbol of authority, Andrew Lynch was absorbed to become the God, Padraig who is currently the chief God of the Celtic Pantheon. Additionally, the revolver has six cylinders, the Celtic Pantheon has six gods. It is believed that each cylinder represents a particular deity's blessing. Since the first Chieftain had a revolver, all Chieftains must. A man or woman cannot be Chieftain without a revolver in their possession and to touch a Chieftain's revolver is a crime punished with death. If a revolver is to break then that is considered the revocation of divine mandate and demands the Chieftain's ritual suicide. If another revolver cannot be found, the tribe will scatter to be absorbed into other tribes. The revolvers of Chieftains are typically named and adorned by Celtic craftsmen with the Chieftain's permission. They are considered to have a spirit of their own. The Celtic law mandates that all captured ammunition must be turned over to the Chieftain to see if it chambers in his revolver. If it does it is kept, if not it is discarded. To take a revolver from a Chieftain is a feat accomplished by few outsiders, when they are taken they are kept as trophies and generally sell for large sums of money as important symbols of the barbaric raiders. Celtic Rite Marriage and Sexual Norms Parenting Celtic Art Celtic Tattoo Practices Ritual Suicide Religion Celtic religious practices are confusing and complex. Based off of old Celtic myth, infused with Roman Catholicism and the deification of Professor Andrew Lynch, the Celtic tribes have developed an interesting and oftentimes bloody new religion from the ashes of the Old World. Pantheon Within the Celtic Pantheon are six deities, the chief deity, Padraig is a deification of Andrew Lynch who is revered as the father of the Celtic Tribes. Christo and Maria are morphed forms of Jesus Christ and the Virgin Mary from old Catholic teachings. Cernunnos, Danu, and Anu are old Celtic deities who were revived with the invention of new Celtic culture. All deities have unique quirks, interactions with each other, realms of influence, and ceremonies associated with them, all of which are recorded and memorized by the druids. Padraig Padraig is the deification of Professor Andrew Lynch. His middle name being Padraig, this deity is chief of the new Celtic pantheon. He is hailed as the father of the Celtic people and their beliefs have evolved from hailing him as their founder to believing he literally created them. According to myth, Padraig made the Celts as his children, forming them from the energy of the atomic fire. He is seen as possessing infinite wisdom and is respected by all other gods in the pantheon. In addition to being the chief god, he is the patron deity of war and the Celtic people. It is in his name that the Celts pray before going into battle and the Celtic Rite is performed to please him. Associated Rituals Padraig is honored at every feast by a toast to him before any other god or goddess or warrior. Since he is believed to create all Celts, Celts honor him with a sacrifice upon the birth of each new Celtic child. Padraig is especially prayed to at war, before a battle he is honored with a ritual incantation and an animal sacrifice. After a battle he is honored with a human sacrifice, if no prisoners were taken to be sacrificed to Padraig then the warrior who led the charge is sacrificed with a ceremonial dagger. This is because it is thought that Padraig would not be pleased with the blood of a lesser warrior and is welcomed as it is thought that when a Celt is sacrificed to Padraig, they meet eternal glory in the afterlife. Cernunnos Associated Rituals Christo Associated Rituals Danu Associated Rituals Maria Associated Rituals Anu Associated Rituals Afterlife Warfare Celtic warfare is brutal and savage. There is no overriding strategy except in rare cases where a proficient leader is present. Normally the Chieftain leads the charge with a sword in one hand and his revolver in the other. Celts attack with all force at once, not caring how many they lose. This rudimentary tactic has caused them innumerable losses but has given the Celts an infamous reputation. Some legends say that they cannot feel pain, others say that they worship death. Neither is true, however, their warrior training and low intelligence lead them to disregard danger. They fight like a pack of wild animals, and while it may seem that a well-armed group should easily repel them, a horde of fifty charging Celts decked in war paint and tattoos and screaming like banshees while running at top speed towards a man is hard to fight off. In fighting Celts use a hodge-podge of melee weapons. Only Chieftains have firearms, and their firearm is the venerated revolver. The weapons they use range from simple lead pipes to handmade axes and spears to scavenged swords to repurposed pre-War objects like tire irons and monkey wrenches. Savage and bloody, Celtic melee combat is a sight to behold, and a sight that very few live to tell about. Geographic Distribution To those unfamiliar, the term "Celtic Nation" may make it seem that the Celts control a specific set geographical area with a fixed border. This could not be farther from the truth. The term "Nation" is used to refer to the combination of all the tribes. The Celts, being a nomadic people are scattered across all of Ireland, with most of them in central Ireland all over Connaught and a good bit northwards in Ulster. Most tribes have set territories around which they migrate however some are pure nomads, never having any set locations. The tribes are spread in a non-conforming manner. In some areas such as County Mayo, there are dozens of tribes within a fifty-mile radius. More southwards towards Kilkenny, there is only one tribe within a hundred miles. Notable Celts Category:Groups Category:Ireland Category:Adoptable